warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sparrowsong
Sparrowsong Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Signatures Jane Volturi (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrow (song) Jane Volturi (a.k.a. Sparrowsong) Jane (Volturi) Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) Sparrowsong BrookClan Camp Sparrowkit (BrookClan Camp) Mew Peach (Sparrowsong) Mew Peach Sparrowkit Jane Volturi Sparrowsong Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess Holiday Signatures Halloween Vampiresong vants to suck your blood! Christmas Sparrow the Red-Nosed Warrior I'm on the nice list this year! Easter Have a Hoppy Easter! Mmm, chocolate... Polls Is this a good user? Yes, I think you're a great user! No, I hate you! So-so, you're ok... Do you like my charart? Yes No So-so Am I a good admin? Yes No So-so Charart Requests Please put all charart requests here. Re:Mythclans it's Redclaw7's site--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 15:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hiya, Sparrow. I'd be glad to make Goldenbird's warrior version. Just one thing: I stink at the jagged y markings that are on her apprentice and kit versions. Would you mind if I made my style tabby markings instead? Oh, and yes, I read Secret. Loved it, as I did all of your stories. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 19:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Here's Goldenbird! Just tell me if I need to fix anything! :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol, no problemo. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, you can join. Just one thing - could you take out 3 of your characters? Because if I added all of them, you would have 13 cats, and I want to keep everyone's cat number at a maximum of 10. Lol, sorry if I'm being annoying xP. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yay, now RavenClan is nice and full. :) Thanks for joining! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Favor I have a favor for you. I know I have to move the Confessions of the Shadow page but I haven't yet because I've been out of town so what I'm asking is can I bring the page back for like a day, move the article and then delete it again? Just curious because I don't feel like typing the whole thing over again. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:47, October 23 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sparrow, I'll let you know when I'm done! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:55, October 23 2009 (UTC) Done! Thanks so much! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:12, October 23 2009 (UTC) Honeykit Here she is: if you want me to change or fix something just tell me.[[User:Hiddensun|[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']]]] 01:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I?? Hi Sparrowsong! :)Can I join 1 of your clans??? If possible can I join as a Mistclan Leader??? --Pebbleshine 11:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC)PebbleshineIt’s ME! Hey sparrow (can I call yiou that?) I would like to be the leader of mistclan if it is still free. I would be called Pebblestar(Pebbledash) and She is a Silver she-cat with white and black dashes all over her body with deep blue eyes. thanks.--Pebbleshine 06:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|PebbleshineIt’s ME! Also can you join 1 of my clans? If you do tell me and please 9if you want) can you choose 1-4 cats?--Pebbleshine 13:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|Pebbleshine[[User Talk:Pebbleshine|It’s ME! | Thanks Thanks for joining my site, hope to see you on there [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 10:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Swallowflight Swallowflight lives in MeadowClan so it would be MC. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 17:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) BrookClan can I join BrookClan as deputy: Hiddensun-sleek black she-cat with slender graceful shape, and eyes like tehe sun. [[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 22:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Graet! uh... how do u make an article, by the way, Applefur beat u 2 Princess Leia so i reassigned u 2 Padme, Leia's miother.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:10, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thks! By the way, Applefur suggested i make a list of some of the names, so i put a little bit not all (i still need 2 find out the rest and read the books 2 make sure i don't miss any)--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Check the Den Hiya Hey Sporrow!! I was just wondering if can join another clan since you need more cas in the clans. But if I can I would be called Shinningheart. A ginger & white tabby she-cat with green eyes. She would be a medicine cat of Brookclan and I dont mind if you dont choose me. But also can I be a kit in mistclan. I would be called Leapingkit, a small blue-grey tom with stripes that go up his side(from belly to back) and have a white muzzle, tail tip and ear tips. He would have green eyes.--Pebbleshine 16:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine]It’s ME! Hey! could i possibly join the Clans with the Leader and Medicine cat openings?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 10:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Treestar: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes, like a tree with leaves Dewpool of MistClan: Light gray she-cat and Blue eyes and darker flecks Links Ok, so u know it's really Hawkstar, anyway, i was editing my page and typed the URL wrong and i tried 2 change it, but it wouldn't change, could u please explain that? thks. P.S. please allow other users to edit the Star Wars Help sectionon the Userpage.--[[User:Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo|Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 17:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Categories how do you add things to categories?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 20:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm Do you think we should do a poll like 'How do you like this wiki?' And then 'Awesome! I love it' 'It's pretty good' 'So-so' 'I don't like this wiki that much'? And for the featured user interview...I guess it's a toss up between Hiddensun, SpottedheadRC, and Brightsparrow? Also, I think we can do the tom and she-cat category things again. I think we need to discuss it with Hawky, huh? Also, I wasn't here cuz our internet AND phone was cut off cuz our dogs destroyed the phone line. Clover 20:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, the dogs are EVIL! I'll make the template for the polls and interview...wait, first we need to tell her XD...so...should you or me or Hawky interview Hiddensun? I don't really care who. Oh yeah, there's something I forgot to ask you about. Should Forestpaw keep her rollbacker rights? I haven't seen her around in a LONG time...*sighs*. Clover 21:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't really care either, but if Hawky doesn't wanna do it, I guess I will...? And gawsh, I didn't notice she was on more. I guess I'll have to pay attention more! I like evil puppies...as long as they're not TOO evil lol... Clover 21:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pandora...MWA HA HA! Yeah, I saw her picture on your WWiki userpage. Cute evil puppy...and...VAMPIRES!!! I like vampires, and werewolves, but not because of twilight. I just like them. But yeah, me likes your siggie! Also...I hate to say this, but I went on a few people's talk pages, and Brineminnow is...well, always complaining about how BLIND and RUDE and MEAN admins are! Then he goes T.T...it's getting kinda annoying. Did he listen to your warning? Clover 22:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yesh, he must have quit cuz of what you said on his talk page, something about if he wanted to leave he can. But it's very GOOD! No more annoyance...and happiness! VAMPYS' AND WOLFYS'!!!!!!! Two words: Pandora's Box. 'Tis the reason, right? Clover 22:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Pandora!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ I like doggehs. And kittehs. And...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD okay, I gonna make the poll thingy now. I must wait for Hawky and Hidden to respond. Clover 22:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I made a template for memorable quotes cuz I thought it would be useful. I think is what it's called. Clover 22:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure I would love to interview fellow users. It sounds really fun. And I'm getting fed up with Brineminnow too. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 23:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Archives Do u know haw 2 create an archive? my talkpage is getting kinda long.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) never mind about the other message, i fixed it,been there done that, don't want to go back.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 13:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Should we delete the Eveningswift charecter since she left?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey Sparrow! Hey Sparrow! Yeah, long time no see- or read because we can't really see each other, oh well! So what's up? What's the chiz?--AutumnSky 23:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Not much either, the probably most interesting things that have happened to me recently are that it's Halloween soon and I'm being a box o' Lemonheads and that my rugby team came in third for the season and it ended on Sunday. --AutumnSky 00:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I tried the first book, but my love for Warriors was so strong that I couldn't stay away from my one and only favorite series. (Sarcasm intended) I'm just kidding, no, I've tried reading the first book, but I found Bella whiney and annoying so I gave up on it. I did see the movie though. Go Alice!--AutumnSky 00:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Haha! I have a friend named Lauren who's like that. I have to go to bed now. Tomorrow's 7th grade retreat and we have to go on a 2 hour drive to this place in Pennsylvainia and it's practiclly in the middle of nowhere. Yay, for a whole day I get to A) Get stupid bugs biting me and flying down my throat B)Going on a zipline once that being lectured on how if we go one too many times, we might break the line (I'm not that heavy!) and C) Sleep in the middle of this dark, ominous woods with a bunch of sticks jabbing at my back! (Once again, sarcasm intended) Yeah, you can tell that sometimes I'm not a very optimistic person. I mean, I love the outdoors, but out principel has taken every single fricking fun aspect out of it. See you on Friday!--AutumnSky 01:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I know this is random but I LOVE the charart of Rosestream as a loner taht you made!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 23:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Sparrow! I got Ice to join. She also posted a join request for PIA on the talk page, but I don't think I'm allowed to add users. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Clans again Hi, Sparrow! I noticed that... Brambleheart, a warrior of BrookClan, was up for adoption. Can I have him? (5th character (Foreststar, Skycloud, Treekit, Cloudkit)) Since I didn't create him, I guess he can't be the father of Skycloud's kits... :( But can Briarfoot (brown tom with green eyes) be? 4 the 4est! 23:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry Sparrowsong, Leia and the other one need major editing and i need Starwar fans 2 help out, as soon as the problems r fixed they will b deleted and we shalll never spesk of it again BOOOO! HAHAHA! lol:]--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 11:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) mist clan hi sparrow Can I join mist clan again cause I just relised that Leaping kit doesnt have a mother. His sister will be called Sinkingkit and she will be a gray fluffy she-kit with blue eyes. Their mother will be called Willowsong. a white and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Thks Oh and Also I will be a warrior in Brook clan. Pinebreeze a Dark brown tom with Big amber eyes. Now Thks --Pebbleshine 12:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC)))[[User:Pebbleshine|'Pebble']](It is I!) Archiving How do you archive your talk page? Bramble did it for me on Warriors Wiki XP HawkfireTalk! 23:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift Hey, Sparrow. I was just wondering if you could take the ban off of Eveningswift. I just talked to her on MythClans, and she says that she's truly sorry for what she did, and she won't do it again. Is there any possible way of taking the ban off of her? It'd be great if you could. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 00:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Sparrowsong! Sorry I didn't reply before, I was busy making more articles. :) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 02:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Nest u have a message in ur nest--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Project Security I have the basic Project Idea: There will be 2 parts to it. The first one will be the Courtroom idea. I, the leader, will act as the judge. The members who join will act as the jury. Heres a simulation of the first idea (Using random people): Suspect: Cherrypetal Crime: Vandalized user pages, articles, and bad language. Members of the jury: Mossflight (Judge). Rainwhisker, Sparrowsong, Hawkfire, Icethroat, Birghtsparrow. Decision: Blackclaw: "We the members of Project Security find User:Cherrypetal guilty of all charges." Mossflight: "The jury has spoken, I sentence Cherrypetal to be banned from Warriors Characters Wiki for 13 months, 26 days. " Thats the basic idea. But I can foreshadow that we won't have many vandals. WHich leads me to the second part. Which I will put later. I g2g. Mossflight 00:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm back. Ok Which leades me to my second part. The idea you suggested will be there to. The Internet Security and Stuff. I will put a segment/page donw for tips on Internet Safety and SSecurity. And since my Courtroom Idea will be used, we should have an IRC for PS (and PIA, maybe). THe IRC would be used to do that simulation I said above. I can schedule a time for the trial to take place and me and the jury will go on there and decide for it. And since I'm the judge, I will need the rights people have to Ban people. I forgot what t was called. Mossflight 00:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry for bothering again. But I saw the vandal for the article you just told me and I am about to create a page, I think the first trial should be subjected on him? So do you think you can ask all the members to be apart of Project Security? Thanks. Mossflight 00:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) No problem. You got to him before me, its only fair ;). Now, I was going to create the page. Do I title it Warriors Characters Wiki: Project Security, or if I just type in Project Securitym will it automatically do the Warriors Characters Wiki by itself? Mossflight 00:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thats exactly what I had in mind. And you'll join of course right?Mossflight 00:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And I actually think we should have one big one for the Main Warriosr Characters Wiki. And do you think you can help me with the Project Security? By helping me fix up the page, recruit members. Mossflight 01:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Correctomundo :). Mossflight 01:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sparrowsong! For my charart: please do me a warrior or a queen charart. Thanks! --RainXLeaves Evening I talked to Evening on MythClans and she asked me to ask you if she can come back. She deeply regrets what she did and she wishes to come back and apologize, and be a part of this wiki again. She feels bad for being rude to you. HawkfireTalk! 02:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC)